Object School
Guess what, it's also a fanfiction. But still, please be able to RP! Overview This is not a show… not my top priority, it's just a game. The main character IS YOU my fellow commenter! All you need to do is comment below of what do you want to do and I'll reply below your comment what the NPCs says back. I thought this would be a good idea. I won't be editing this page because this page is just for informative purposes only. More rules will be explained in the Rules and Regulations section! Rules and Regulations * No swearing/using vulgar language in the comments. * No arguing OR start an argument with somebody else for a pointless reason. * No spamming in the comments' section for badges. * No vandalizing this page. Honestly, I'll protect this page so this rule is not needed. How to Play? Well pretend you're a new student and you've enrolled in a new school. You meet some new friends and interact with other students. You can kill, injur, expel, frame, or harm any student in any way possible. The thing that keeps you from doing that to your enemies are teachers and a crowd of students surrounding your enemy, so try your best to find a private place to kill your rival. If you are friends with everyone in the school, you'll do find and reduces the risk of being expelled or even suspended. Though if you're enemies with everyone in this school and teachers also dislike you, then it increases your chances of getting detention, expelled or suspended. However, this school is different than any else, expulsion is the same as a suspension because it turned out to be an Object Show law. Characters Playable * Bfdi is the worst, ♂ * Cedricblocks, ♀ (Unknown) * Luggage, ♂ * NLG343, ♂ * Novel, ♂ * Plantsvszombiesfanatic, ♂ * Gramophone, ♂ * Crystal, ♀, Perverted (Skirt) * Willy, ♂ * Tablet, ♀, Smart (Pants) * Undhee, ♂ * OKO Tower, ♂, Serious * Blood Stain, ♂, Mean, Aggressive, Perverted * Cape, ♂, Patient, Respectful, Show-off * Plane Wing, ♂, Patient, Respectful * Illuminati, ♂, Insane, Sarcastic, Smart, Cool *Corporation Public Broadcasting Logo ,♂, Insane *National Science Foundation Logo, ♂, Smart, Kind, Teacher's Pet *U.S Department of Education Logo, ♂, Smart, Kind, Shy *No Child Left Behind Logo, ♀, Kind, Nice, Smart, Valley Girl NPC Teachers # Mr. Vegas- Principal # Mr. Case- Assistant Principal # Mrs. Macdonald- Math # Mr. Arresolis- Math # Mr. Dunham- History #1 # Mr. Kelly- History #2 # Mrs. Map- Geography # Mrs. Osborne- Science #1 # Mr. Minh- Science #2 # Mrs. Anger - Science #3 # Mrs. Bell- LA- Reading # Mr. Schwartz- LA- Writing # Mr. Cutler- Gym (South) # Mr. Stolz- Gym (North) # Mrs. Curlyhair- UNKNOWN # Mr. Case - Assistant Principal # Mr. Copson - Official Officer # Police Hat- Security Guard # Mr. Metlife- ELA # Pistol - Assistant Security Guard # Mr. Olson - Fire Fighter # Fire Extinguisher - Fire Fighter #2 # Mr. Onion - Biology # Mr. Mark - Janitor # Mr. Hoeft - School Inspector # Mr. Ley - Music # Mrs. Electric Wire - Physic # Mr. Alonzi - Computer Lab Teacher # Mrs. Alonzi - Librarian # Mr. Davies - Band # Mr. Nintendo - Physician # Miss. Nintendo - Nurse # Mr. Scott - Architect # Mr. Garrett - Hall Monitor # Tata Nano - Music #2 # Tata Ace (Tata Nano's Husband) - History # Mr.Cosmo - Unknown # Mr.Ace - Gym (East) # Mr.K - Gym (West) # Mrs. Dunham - English # Mr. Paintbrush - Art Students # 1 Madison Ave, ♀, Kind/Fashionist/Shy/Cute (Skirt) # 1905 Buick Model C, ♂, Serious, Confident, Defensive # 1918 Ford T-Model, ♂, Jock, Insane, Social # 1927 Cadillac LaSalle, ♀, Attractive, Loyal, Anxious # 1929 Ford Model A, ♂, Rational, Earthy, Mature, Honest # 1932 Bugatti Type 41 Royale, ♂, Show-off, Handsome, Kind # 1948 Cadillac Coach, ♀, Show-off, Honest, Serious, Valley-girl, Attractive # 1951 Buick LeSabre, ♀, Fashionist, Shy, Nerdy # 1957 Jeep FC-170, ♀, Smart, Serious, Fashonist, Attractive # 1958 Ford Edsel, ♂, Nerdy, Social, Handsome # 1968 Honda Civic, ♂, Smart, Helpful, Handsome # 1968 Jaguar XJ6, ♂, Logical, Daring, Aspiring, Sane, Healthy # 1969 Holden Hurricane, ♂, Foolish, Clumsy, Sly, Lazy, Zany # 1978 BMW 316, ♂, Serious, Honest, Active, Tactful # 1981 Lamborghini Jalpa, ♀, Attractive, Clever, Enthusiastic, Subtle # 1983 Subaru Domingo, ♂, Sarcastic, Skeptical, Bizarre # 1986 Honda Civic Wagon, ♂, Casual, Formal, Flexible, Constant # 1987 Ferrari F40, ♀, Attractive, Warm, Tidy, Cheerful, Gracious # 1988 Jaguar XJR-9, ♀, Attractive, Honest, Nice, Social # 1991 Ferrari 643, ♀, Attractive, Religious, Cute, Hearty, Cheerful # 1992 Honda Civic Hatchback, ♂, Nice, Handsome, Honest # 1996 Toyota RAV4, ♀, Attractive, Sensitive, Religious # 1999 Toyota Echo, ♀, Smart, Attractive (Skirt) # 2003 Toyota Avanza, ♂, Kind, Fair # 2004 Chrysler ME 4-12, ♀, Attractive, Smart, Kind, Honest, Smart # 2004 Hummer H1, ♂, Serious, Independent, Action-oriented, Honest, Smart, Handsome, Strategic # 2006 Ford Fiesta, ♂, Serious, Humble # 2007 SsangYong Rodius, ♂, Honest, Insane # 2011 Hyundai Veloster, ♀, Nice, Smart, Attractive # 2013 Kia Carens, ♂, Kind/Nice/Smart # 2015 Chevrolet Suburban, ♂, Lonesome, Honest, Serious, Bold # 2015 Nissan Sway, ♀, Smart, Attractive, Gentle, Hyperactive # 2015 Toyota Prius c, ♀, Smart, Active, Show-off, Attractive # 2016 Dodge Viper ACR, ♀, Attractive, Sweet, Charming # 2016 Land Rover Range Rover Evoque, ♂, Sorrowful, Rough, Lazy, Bossy # 2017 Acura CDX, ♀, Honest, Nice, Crazy, Attractive (N/A) # 2017 Volkswagen Beetle, ♂/♀, Smart # 2018 Audi RS5 Coupe, ♀, Competitive, Show-off, Attractive # 2018 Holden Commodore, ♀, Dark, Honest, Attractive, Patient # 2018 Lincoln Navigator, ♂, Peaceful, Quiet, Energetic # 2018 Toyota Camry, ♂, Mature, Honest, Caring # 3DS, ♀, Smart/Nice/Cute (Pants) # 40 Wall Street, ♂, Smart # 60 Wall Street, ♂, Strict/Smart # Amulet, ♀, Valley-girl (Skirt) # Anonymous, ???, Emotionless? (???) # Apple Juice, ♂, Smart/Nice # Baku TV Tower, ♂, Smart # Balloon, ♀, Happy (Pants) # Banana, ♀, Valley-girl (Pants) # Battery, ♂, Insane # Beamed Note, ♂, Musical # Blueberry, ♂, Social Butterfly # Boulder, ♀, Teacher's Pet (Pants) # Bowl, ♀, Kind (Pants) # Bible Book, ♂, Smart/Friendly # Bubble Gum, ♀, Social Butterfly/Cute (Skirt) # Bubble Wand, ♀, Kind/Nice # Burger, ♂, Foodie # Burj Khalifa, ♂, Handsome/Nice # Braixen Head, ♀, Kind/Nice (N/A) # Cake, ♀, Social Butterfly (Skirt) # Candle, ♂, Loner # Candy Corn, ♀, Social Butterfly (Skirt) # Canton Building, ♂, Playful # Cartoon, ♂, Playful # CD, ♂, Playful, Smart # CDG (CRAZYDUDE GUY), ♂, Mean/Selfish/Smart # Chandelier, ♀, Teacher's Pet (Pants) # Chair, ♂, Jock # Cherry, ♂ (left) ♀ (right), Social Butterfly (left) Kind (right) (♀: ???) # Cherry Pit, ♂, Smart # Chocolate Bar, ♀, Kind/Busy (Skirt) # Cincinnati Bengals Logo, ♂, Nice/Playful # Clipboard ♀, Teacher's Pet/Cute (Skirt) # Cleveland Cavaliers Logo, ♂, Jock/Nice/Smart/Handsome # Computer, ♂, Loner # Cotton, ♀, Social Butterfly (Skirt) # Cracker, ♀, Smart (Skirt) # Cranberry, ♂, Lucky # Credit Card, ♂, Smart/Jock/Kind/Happy/Handsome # Ctrl Key, ♂, Playful/Social Butterfly # Cuppy,♂, Playful Social, Kind, Selfish # Diamond, ♀, Social Butterfly (Skirt) # Dictionary, ♀, Smart (Pants) # Dress, ♀, Kind (Dress) # Duffle Bag, ♂, Smart/Handsome # Dynamite, ♂, Loner # Dolan's Hat, ♂, Insane/Funny # East Kalimantan Flag, ♂, Nice # Education Book, ♂, Smart/Loner # Eldritch Abomy, incomprehensible, insane # Einstein's Head, ♂, Smart # Error, ♂, Jock # Exercise Ball ♀, Loner (N/A) # Federation Tower, ♂, Smart/Kind # Fedora, ♀, Emotionless (Imitator/Mime) (N/A) # Flower Pot ♀, Strict (Skirt) # Folder ♀, Happy/Cute (Skirt) # Fork, ♀, Valley-girl (Pants) # Fountain Pen, ♂, Strict # Freeze Juice, ♀, Kind (Pants) # Frisbee, ♂, Loner # Flasky, ♂(Flask)/♀(Flasky), Perverted(Flask)/Nice(Flasky) (♀: Skirt) # Game Controller, ♂, Happy # Gameboy Color, ♂, Nice/Smart # Gelatin, ♂, Perverted # Gamey, ♂, Happy # GO-JEK Logo, ♂, Kind/Nice/Smart # Golden Gate Bridge, ♂, Handsome/Jock # Grape, ♂, Social Butterfly # Green Ball, ♂, Kind # Grenade, ♂, Smart/Insane # Grocery List, ♂, Insane # High Heel, ♀, Valley-girl/Cute (Skirt) # Hitler's Painting, ♂, Jealous/Angry # Headphones, ♂, Musical/Loner/Insane # House Of Parliaments ♀, Kind (Dress) # Honda Logo, ♂, Smart/Curious # Hut, ♀, Loyal, Attractive, Insane # Illuminati, ♂, Smart/Mean # Jar Bro, ♂, Playful # Jakarta Coat of Arms, ♂, Kind # Kale, ♂, Loner # Kingdom Tower, ♂, Nice # L, ♂, Coward/Insane # Laptop, ♂, Smart # Lime, ♂, Coward # Link's Hat, ♂, Smart # Lego Brick, ♂, Happy # Leg Twins (#1), ♂, Nice/Smart # Leg Twins (#2), ♀, Happy (N/A) # Magazine, ♀, Valley-girl (Pants (before OS IV), Skirt (OS IV and up)) # Mandala, ♂, Kind # Masky, ♀, Social Butterfly (Pants) # Math Textbook, ♀, Teacher's Pet (Pants) # Mario Mustache, ♂, Busy/Strict # Movie Producer, ♀, Busy/Smart (Pants) # Nail, ♀, Insane (Pants) # Network, ♀, Playful (Pants) # Nashville Predators Logo, ♂, Mean/Selfish # NYC Ferry, ♂, Smart/Strict # Nerd Glasses, ♀, Smart # Nepal Flag, ♂, Smart/Nice # New Jersey Devils Logo, ♂, Perverted # Orange Ball, ♂, Cheerful # Oshawott, ♂, Mary Sue # Paddle Ball, ♂, Playful # Paper, ♂, Coward # Peace, ♀, Loner/Cute/Nice (Skirt) # Perfume, ♀, Valley-girl (Skirt) # Pillow, ♂, Playful # Pink Ball, ♀, Shy (N/A) # Pink Gem, ♀, Playful/Cute (Skirt) # Pink Headphones, ♀, Valley-Girl/Musical (Skirt) # Pineapple, ♂, Foodie # Pine Tree ♂ Nice/Smart/Selfish # Phonester, ♂, Random # Platform, ♀, Coward (Pants) # Plush Octopus, ♀, Strict (N/A) # Poo, ♂, Perverted # Present, ♀, Kind (Skirt) # Quilt , ♀, Valley Girl (Skirt) # Queen Victoria Painting, ♀, Royal (Dress) # Rice Hat, ♂, Smart # Ribbon, ♀, Nice/Cute (Skirt) # Rocket, ♂, Nice/Serious/Busy/Smart # Rostov Oblast Flag, ♀, Smart/Cute (Skirt) # Rulebook, ♀, Jock/Kind (Skirt) # Safe, ♂ , Kind # Sakura, ♀, Smart/Kind (Skirt) # Sakura Petal, ♀, Smart (Skirt) # San Fransisco Giants Logo, ♂, Social Butterfly/Kind # Sapphire, ♀, Nice (Skirt) # Sandwich, ♂, Foodie # Scissors, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Screenshot 00016.png, ♂, Neutral # Serena, ♀, Cute (Skirt) # Skirt, ♀, Playful/Cute (Skirt) # SNES Controller, ♂, Playful # Soccer Ball, ♂, Jock # Sock, ♀, Valley-girl (Pants) # Spoon, ♀, Valley-girl (Pants) # Sun, ♂, Kind # Sandy Island, ♀, Coward/Kind (N/A) # Sugar, ♂, Cool, Serious, Handsome, Hearty # Sunflower Seed, ♂, Smart # Sunglasses, ♂, Cool # Snivy Head, ♀, Competitive/Kind (N/A) # Sushi, ♀, Social Butterfly (Skirt) # St.Basil's Cathedral, ♀, Strict/Kind/Smart/Nice (N/A) # St.Paul's Cathedral, ♂, Nice/Stuntman # Sweet Potato, ♀, Kind (Skirt) # Scooby Head, ♂, Foodie # Shaggy Head, ♂, Foodie # Samsung S7 Edge, ♀, Smart and Careful (Skirt) # Teddy Bear, ♀, Mean/Selfish (N/A) # Telephone, ♂, Happy # TNT Logo, ♂, Busy # Thongs, ???, Perverted # Tower 42, ♀, Cute/Nice (N/A (Before OS VII), Skirt (OS VII and Up)) # Tower Bridge, ♀, Shy (N/A) # Toy Dog, ???, Strict # Toyota, ♂, Strong/Kind # Tractor, ♂, Coward # Transamerica Pyramid, ♀, Smart/Kind (N/A) # Underwear, ♂, Perverted # Unnamed balloon # Unnamed crayon 1#, ♂, Social Butterfly # Unnamed crayon 2#, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Unnamed crayon 3#, ♂, Cool/Handsome # Unnamed crayon 4#, ♂, Coward # Unnamed crayon 5#, ♂, Funny # Unnamed crayon 6#, ♂, Jock # Unnamed crayon 7#, ♂, Unknown? # UPS, ♂, Kind # US Bank Tower, ♀, Kind/Funny (N/A) # US Bank Stadium, ♂, Kind/Funny # Vortex, ♂, Teacher's Pet # Volleyball, ♀, Strong (Pants) # Wallet, ♂, Mean/Selfish # W, ♂, Jock/Nice # Warning Sign, ♂, Coward # Westminster Abbey ♀, Nice/Kind (Dress) # White Pumpkin, ???, Jock # WiiMote, ♀, Kind (Pants) # Window, ♀, Shy (Skirt) # Wrecking Ball, ♂, Mean/Selfish # Windmill, ♂, Country-Boy # Xbox 360's Kinect, ♀, Kind/Nice/Smart/Valley-girl (Pants) # Zabaykalsky Krai Flag, ♂, Busy/Nice # Injusticey, ♂ Aggressive, Nice Sometimes # Rackety, ♀, Nice, Kind Cameo # Rede Globo, ♂, Kind # Rede Manchete, ♂, Kind # Red Deer Rebels Logo, ♂, Loner Roleplay http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:68451 (Page 1) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71165 (Page 2) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:74484 (Page 3) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:76886 (Page 4) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:82706 (Page 5) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:96782 (Page 6) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:113240 (Page 7) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:152113 (Page 8) Customize your Character! You can be yourself or customize a character! Name Optional Gender Male or Female? Personality Social Butterfly, Loner, Coward, Mean/Selfish, Smart, Kind, Perverted, Insane, Teacher's Pet, Happy, Playful, Strict, Valley-girl, Jock, Random Polls Your thought's on Braixen trying to be "attractive"? Woo-ee, love is in the air! Ewwwwwww, what was she doing? tbh, I dunno what she was doing. Trivia * Mr.Heaven was once a Manager of Birmingham Library in the United Kingdom, Then, The People sent him a message to Join Object High School, Located in Tokyo. * Chandelier came to each city in the US and Japan. ** Chandelier lives in London. * Mr.Vegas actually lived in Las Vegas, but as a Casino Manager. * Toyota Logo came from Osaka, another Japanese city. * Both 1 Madison Ave, 40 Wall Street and 60 Wall Street came from New York (The city, not the state) and wanted to explore all of Europe and Asia. * Most students haven't gotten a line yet. * The only person in this school who came from Amsterdam was Windmill. * 1 Madison Ave is actually a street sign, while 40 Wall Street and 60 Wall Street are just buildings. * Dress, Skirt and High Heel are the only girl clothes that also come from a couple of countries. * Snivy Head, Scooby Head, Shaggy Head and Queen Victoria Painting are the only people who have the same personalities as their character. * Luggage comes from Europe and had visited all of Europe, USA And Japan. * Flower Pot made 2 Cameos. * Pine Tree and Cuppy are Luggage's best friends (As of present, they are, in real life, some of the creator's best friends as well) * Dress, Kingdom Tower and a couple more were created by the owner of "Object University" * Eugene is one place where no disaster happened, unlike Japan and Texas. Everyone had remembered both incidents had really happened. ** Eugene was originally gonna be attacked by ISIS, but due to it being too violent. It was scrapped. This would also make it more like war then a year of school and being from the real attacks. ** The other place where no disaster happened is Seoul, South Korea. * The Unnamed Crayons' personalities were inspired by the famous book, The Outsiders, which also appeared in the roleplay. * Toyota and Honda are really just logos. * Crystal is the smartest student in the school. * Dress, Skirt, Algebra Book and High Heel get along during the 3rd installment. * Golden Gate Bridge always believed the Gold Rush was a lie. * At this time, South and North Korea reunited, so the kids don't have to worry about the school being bombed. * The only place to still be standing being unused was Eugene High School. * Mr.Vegas is the only teacher to be a father after all. * Gamey, JarBro, Phonester, Headphones, and WiiMote are all OCs of GameyAnimations and his friends, who are helping with a new show featuring these characters. * There we're a few Russians or other Asians in the school * Flags also made it to school, the first were Russian flags. * More people are coming to the school. * Cars also were students. * Chocolate Bar is actually a Teen Moviestar from LA.. * Two teachers have left the school. Mr. Cutler because he was fired and Mr. Walther because he retired. * It was revealed that Flask and Flasky moved to Seoul from California. * Flask and Flasky are brother and sister. Flask has a tendency to flip up her sister's skirt just to show how cute she is, but Flasky thinks it was just to embarrass her in public. * Sakura's design was based off of Thefreesmarter BFDI's persona. * A couple of students are land vehicles. **None of them wear clothes with the exception of the 1999 Toyota Echo, who was given a skirt by the 1992 Honda Civic Hatchback. Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Young Little Unicorn